Training for infrequent, high-risk events is difficult, but also of critical importance. Such events include nuclear or radiological incidents resulting from terrorism, industrial accidents, military action, etc. In the event of a nuclear or radiological incident, a significant factor in reducing the human toll is the ability of trained personnel to respond. Training provides such personnel experience so that they can quickly and competently act in the case of an actual emergency.
Prior art methods for radiation incident training require the use of actual live radiation sources. In such prior art training exercises, live radioactive sources are disposed in an environment, and then students are required to find them, using prescribed methods and equipment. While these activities are excellent training, they also require exposure to radioactive sources. It is well documented that even low levels of radiation exposure is not completely safe. This is reflected in the “as low as reasonably achievable” (ALARA) philosophy applied, as a general principle, in all live radioactive source applications.
Further, actual radioactive source detection (i.e. radiation) is inversely proportional to the distance from the source squared. Thus, in the case of a live radioactive source, as the detector moves closer to a source, the detection rate increases dramatically. As the trainee gets closer to the live radioactive source, the exercise becomes more dangerous. In addition, many prior art methods fail to accurately model the detection rate change as a function of distance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that can be used to accurately simulate radioactive source detection without using actual radioactive material.